Popular for a reason
by Xswt.KissezX
Summary: Summary- Your (y.n) Your a famous Singer Movie Star, Actress, Model, and a Powerful demon, You are Also koenma's Sister. Koenma, assigned you to train, The Inuyasha gang, Dont Include the girls. The beyblade cast of boys. Not Including Kenny. D.n Angel B


Popular for a Reason

Disclaimer- I own nothing Except For The Two Shitsu's Gracey, and Stinky . oo and Im not putting it under Crossover im putting it under Yu Yu hakusho.

Info:

Name: (y.n  
Age: 14 Hair Colour: (h.c  
Eye: (e.c  
Job: Your a singer a dancer, a movie star, a Model, beyblader and your an A class Demon.  
Status- Your Single For Now.

Summary- Your (y.n) Your a famous Singer Movie Star, Actress, Model, and a Powerful demon, You are Also koenma's Sister. Koenma, assigned you to train, The Inuyasha gang, Dont Include the girls. The beyblade cast of boys. Not Including Kenny. D.n Angel Boys, Daisuke Niwa, Dark, Krad, and saitoshi. (dont no how to spell his name.) Naruto Gang Of Boys, Yu Yu Hakusho Boys Including Jin and touya. The Shaman King cast including Hao. Excluding Girls. The Fruit Basket Boys. The Saiyuki team, and What happens When they All Fall For You? read and find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Chased By Fans and a Concert

- Koenma's office -

"WHERE IS SHE GEORGE SHE IS SUPPOSE TO COME HER NOW" yelled your ohh, so dearest brother Koenma. "K-Koenma S-Sir, shes probably signing AutoGraphs, or M-Maybe running away from her crazy fans" "She might...BUT SHE HAS TO CO-" "Heyy Everyone Whats up bro?" You said, ohh soo happily. "Hi (y.n)))" Says Geroge. "Heyy George, Soo bro, what did you want?" "umm....you are tio train a large group of boys, and guide there skills to a whole new level" "umm.....ok..theree....." "Im scaring you right..?" says koenma. "Umm, yeah you are, umm, i'll be going, but where am i gonna meet them?" "im gonna send them to your house, or your next Concert." " Oh ok then...well oeace out!" with that You Left To Your House or you umm, Huge Mansion.

- Your House -

"Samantha!, im home! can you help me clean the house, where gonna have alot of guest over tonight, and we have to get the Guest Rooms Made" "Yeha Sure (y.n) I'll Be Down in a Minute ok!!" "Okay!". So While Samantha Was Cleaning The Gym, the party room, the living room, and the kitchen, also the washroom, you went And Prepared all the guest Rooms. Two Hours later, the door Bell Rang and You went to Open it. And when you opened it You gasped. "HOLY SHT THERE SO MANY EFFIN GUYS!!!!" You screamed. "Really!!!!, WAIT!!" Yelled Samantha and You and her just looked at the guys and gave them a dirty look. "No im In!". So they Did come in. Samantha Left to go out shopping and left you alone in the house.

- In Your living room -

"so what is a hot chick like you doing home all alone?" Asked yusuke. "Umm, well maybee I have to Train You dumb ass" You rolled your eyes, and sighed. So then You passed Out Keys To there rooms and the room number. "well enjoy your stay, and the kid with the dark blue hair, umm, over there beside the kid with the um ying yang sign, make sure You don't eat the house okz, well Bbye!!" You said and you went downstairs,, and played Really loud music. 

Then the door Rang. You went upstairs wearing you shorts and a White tanktop and aswered the door. "Umm......" you said, look at more boys. "Holy Fck, my house is gonan be invaded with guys" "Excuse me?" Said A Guy With black hair nd angel wings (dark). "You have ears use'em" Dark said nothing else but mutter. "Jackass" With that you went back downstairz and listen to your music while singing along to it. Then The Door Bell Rang again. "Ahhh!!, Wtf!!!, Grr...." So you went upstairs and opened the door and the last group of boys finally came. You just sighed and called everyone. Once everyone was downstairs, all the pervert kept on looking at your chest. Yes chest, Twitching, more twitching, and then You lost it, cuase you were ovelry stressed and the fact your with boys and PMSING. "Ok listen, im trying HARD TO NOT EFFIN LOSE MY EFFIN MIND, NO ONE STARES AT MY SHEST MY ASS, OR ANYTHING PERVERTED EXCEPT MY EFFIN FACE, OK." You glared them all down and you kinda creeped them out. "Ok Ok We Understand You Shesh" Said Tyson, "Boy do you know who i am?" "Know why would i?" "Cause Sweetie, you looking at (singer.name)" 

* * *

"WHAT!" every guy yelled, except for the anti social ones. You just sighed. "Boys are pathetic" You said, Sighing one last time "Feh, girls are weak" Said a boy With Cute Doggy ears (inuyasha!). "Excuse me, if girls weren't alive, boys would be gay P" Inuyasha Sat there twitching. "LISTEN ONNA, do you know what your going u against women!" "yes....a stupid half demon that can't even win against his brother, hahaha.." You just laughed. "Anywayz, i need your names, please and thank you" You said giving them puppy dog look. "Ok Ok, just stop the look!" "Okay!" A guy with a staff came up to you a knelt down. "I am Moriku, and my beloved beauty, well you bear my child" "yes" "Really?" "noo....Get lost..." moriku Looked hurt "No Im kididng...hehe..but im not gonan bear you child, im only Fourteen.." You said, giving the dirty look. "Ohh I see then, then maybe if you will be 15 we sh-" SMACK, Everyone looked up at you twitching, and twitching looking reall Furious. "Ok, Next" A guy with a Elvis shaped Hair came up to. "I am The Great Kuwabara, and i am Here To protect you!, will you be my girlfriend?" "noo...AHH!!, I can't Take this anymore!! what time is it..?" "its 7:00pm Miss" A Guy with long red hair said (Shuiichi!!) "WHAT!!, Omg Im Late im late!!!!!!" So you went upsatirs got dressed and dragged everyone to your concert, and gave them, Front row passes, and v.i.p Passes as well.

- The Concert Opening -

"WE LOVE YOU (y.n), AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" You heard alot of people scream. You looke drop dead gorgeous. You were Wearing a (colour of Top) Halter Top, Light Blue Diesel jeans, and ) Point High heels. You had Big Hoop Earings on. Your hair Was Up In a Pony Tail. You had Pink lipgloss on, no cover Up and Mascara, so far, you had Natural Beauty. You went up to the stage and Screamed. "HEllo Tokyo!!, Im back Yopu guys!, Whats Up?!!" You heard screams of millions of people, and then you saw all the guys int he front looking and drooling at you. You Sighed. " Well Everyone!!, Heres My First Song!, Get Right!" More Screams Were Heard from the crowd. (Jennifer Lopez Get Right)

You lookin' just a little too hard at me Standin' just a little too close to me You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me You sippin' just a little too slow for me No doubt you're playin' real cool homey Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be So let yourself go and get right with me!

The boys looked at You and They Were Like Attched, You here People Screaming You name as you danced, with Your back Up Singers.

Chorus: I'm about to sign you up We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right We can get right, get right We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right, tonight We can get right

Your lips talkin' about I play too much Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants? My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow) Bar tab lookin' like a car note All I need is you here right by my side Take whatever you want baby let's ride And whatever you want you let me decide Just put your name on the dotted line

Yusuke, Moriku, and Gojyo Got Turned On (lolz) And they Kept on looking at you as you danced and sang.

I'm about to sign you up We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right We can get right, get right We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right, tonight We can get right

So much we got to say, but so little time And if tonight ain't goin' up, don't leave love behind Baby take my hand I'll show you why

The words Replayed in there heads And soon after, they too were screaming you name and drooling. "WE LOVE (y.n), AHHH" More screams were heard, and they kept on calling your name.

I'm about to sign you up We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right We can get right, get right We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right, tonight We can get right

I'm about to sign you up We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right We can get right, get right We can get right

You looked up and smiled, you smiled of joy, and in your mind Your were all happy.

I'm about to fill your cup We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right, tonight We can get right

"NOW ALL YOU LADIES SING WITH ME!!" You Yelled into the mic and put it up at the audience as they sang to the song.

I'm about to sign you up We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right We can get right, get right We can get right

You then put the mic back up to your lips and sang in a babyish voice.

I'm about to fill your cup We can get right before the night is up We can get right, get right

"Thank You Everyone!!!, My next Song is!"

To be Continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

melissa- You like?

Hiei- no..

Melissa- chibi teary eyes meany, Well bye everyone!, read and review


End file.
